yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Flurry Heart
Princess Flurry Heart (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain as a baby and Andrea Bowen as a foal) is the first born daughter of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance and Twilight Sparkle's niece. Relationships Shining Armor Flurry Heart was always loyal like her father. After growing up in the Crystal Empire, They spend sometime together with her aunt, Twilight Sparkle. Princess Cadance Flurry Heart always loving her mother, Princess Cadance. Ever since she grew up at the Crystal Empire, Cadance knew Flurry was destined for greatness just like Twilight Sparkle. Princess Skyla When Flurry was a baby, She happily meets her little sister, Skyla. When they, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet grew up together, They always loved each other no matter what. Armor Bride When Junior and Tulip succeeded delivering Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet, Flurry and Skyla were happy to meet their new sisters. Even though Armor Bride and Britney Sweet were earth ponies, They were born as Princess Cadance's royal family. Sweetie Heart When Junior and Tulip succeeded delivering Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet, Flurry and Skyla were happy to meet their new sisters. Even though Sweetie Heart was a unicorn, She was born as Princess Cadance's royal family. Scander When Junior and Tulip succeeded delivering Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet, Flurry and Skyla were happy to meet their new sisters. Even though Scander was a pegasus, She was born as Princess Cadance's royal family. Britney Sweet When Junior and Tulip succeeded delivering Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet, Flurry and Skyla were happy to meet their new sisters. Even though Britney Sweet and Armor Bride were Earth Ponies, They were born as Princess Cadance's royal family. Twilight Sparkle When Flurry was a baby, Princess Twilight Sparkle always love spending time with her when needed. And ever since she grew up into a young filly, She always loved her aunt ever since. Princess Twila When Flurry was a baby, She and Twila shared each other's toys to play with when her aunt, Twilight Sparkle brought her over to the Crystal Empire. When they grew up, They became best cousins ever since. Judy Hopps Ever since Flurry Heart first visited Zootopia, She became friends with Judy Hopps because she never gave up without a fight. And while on break with the ZPD, They hang out together along with Nick Wilde. Nick Wilde Ever since Flurry Heart first visited Zootopia, She became friends with Nick Wilde because he never attended to her her feelings at all. And while on break with the ZPD, They hang out together along with Judy Hopps. Princess Yuna When Yuna was a baby, They were wonderful playmates together just as they along with their friends grew up together. And ever since, Yuna and Flurry became best of friends. Sunburst When Flurry was a baby, Sunburst became her crystaller when she was born. When she grew older, He, her parents, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor taught her everything there is to know about the Crystal Empire. Friar Tuck Flurry and Friar Tuck were one fond of each other, Friar Tuck cared for her ever since she was a baby filly. And when Flurry was growing up, She loved visiting his church to learn God's way. Sunset Shimmer When Flurry was a baby, Sunset Shimmer always help Twilight Foal-sit her in case if she gets her hooves full. Years past, Flurry Heart learned a lot from her aunt and Sunset about the Magic of Friendship. Main weaponry *Pink Lightsaber *Walther P5 pistol *Ruger Speed Six Revolver Trivia * Gallery Baby Flurry Heart.png|Flurry Heart as a baby filly Flurrey Heart and her Crystal Dragon.png|Flurry Heart and her Crystal Dragon: Crystal Beam Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Babies Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Granddaughters Category:Alicorns Category:Ponies Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Characters voiced by Tabitha St. Germain Category:Characters voiced by Andrea Bowen Category:Sisters Category:Main Characters Category:Cousins Category:Royalty Category:Main Tritagonists (Yuna's Princess Adventure)